Patron, tu m'entends ?
by Lune Sombre
Summary: Attention spoiler Saison 13 Episode 1 ! Slash, yaoï. Entre Anthony (Tony) Dinozzo, et notre Leroy Jethro Gibbs national. Fait suite à la première scène de l'épisode, pour ceux qui l'ont vu ;) .
1. Chapitre 1 : Chasse au criminel

**Attention ! Avis à la population !**

 **Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 1 de la saison 13, fuyez, sinon vous allez vous faire spoiler !**

 **Je précise que je n'ai pas encore vu celui de ce vendredi, donc pas de spoil dans les review s'il vous plaît.**

Bon, ceci fait, voyons le reste …

NCIS appartient à vous-savez-qui ( non, pas voldemort ! ) et les agents qui en font parti également.

Avis à la populace ! Cette histoire va raconter une relation amoureuse entre personnes de même sexe, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas la suite.

Que celle, ou celui, qui a vu le début de cet épisode sans y apercevoir un slash entre Tony et Gibbs me jette la première pierre !

Personne ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je vous laisse lire le truc sorti de mon esprit malade à une heure du matin, on se retrouve en bas.

Une petite précision pour la compréhension.

* pensées de Tony

§ pensées de Gibbs

* * *

Tony suivait le brancard de Gibbs, tremblant presque d'inquiétude, tandis qu'on le menait au bloc.

\- Patron, tu m'entends ?

* Allez Leroy, s'il te plaît, tiens le coup. On a enfin réussi à surmonter le départ de Ziva, si on te perd, on s'en remettra pas tu sais. Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Pense à Abby, qui te voit comme son père adoptif. Pense à McGee, qui a enfin pris confiance en lui, il n'est plus le bleu maintenant. Pense à Ducky, qui va écouter ses histoires ? Et Palmer, il t'idolâtre presque même si il ne le dit pas. Et Bishop, tu lui as pas encore appris tout ce que tu sais. Et Vance, il compte sur toi pour chopper ce salaud.

Et moi, pense à moi merde ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît hein ? J'suis pas prêt à prendre ta place, surtout pas dans ces conditions. Si encore tu partais à la retraite … Mais mourir, non, ça t'as pas le droit. T'es celui dont je suis le plus proche sur toute cette putain de planète, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, c'est hors de question. Je le sens d'ici, Vance va vouloir qu'on poursuive l'enquête, mais t'as intérêt à être vivant quand je vais rentrer, parce que sinon, je te promets que je viendrais te casser les pieds jusque dans l'au-delà. C'est clair ? *

§ C'est drôle, j'entends la voix de Dinozzo, je l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet. Même quand il a eût la peste, il n'était pas dans un état pareil. Là, il a l'air completement désespéré. Ca ne doit pas se voir, mais je le connais depuis le temps. Mes blessures sont si moches que ça à voir ? J'ai pas bien vu avant de tomber. Je sais qu'il me connaît depuis plus longtemps certes, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'a jamais été aussi paniqué quand c'était un autre membre de l'équipe en danger. Je veux dire, même pour Ziva en Somalie, ce n'était pas aussi …. extrême. Ah voilà le doc, ça m'a l'air d'être un comique, j'espère qu'il va réussir me rafistoler entre deux blagues. Il vire Dinozzo je crois, c'est bête, j'ai toujours eut un peu la frousse des anésthésies – pas glorieux pour un marine hein ? Ça faisait beaucoup rire Shanon – et entendre une voix connue, c'était rassurant. Je crois que je sombre … Me loupez pas doc, ça serait con de mourir maintenant. §

Lorsque Gibbs se réveilla, après plusieurs heures d'opération, il eût d'abord du mal à se resituer. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se prenait deux balles, surtout sans son gilet. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que le gosse tirerait avec autant de sang froid ? Quelques examens de routine plus tard, et les idées plus claires, il réalisa qu'aucun membre de son équipe n'était avec lui. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore à Washington, donc rien d'étonnant. Mais que son agent senior, ou même l'agent Teague d'ailleurs, le laissent seul l'intriguait. Pour tout dire, il était presque déçu que Tony n'ait pas été là à son réveil.

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard**_

Tous ses agents, et même Vance par pitié, avaient pris la peine de lui envoyer quelque chose afin de lui signifier leur soutien. Et ce même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils lui avaient TOUS envoyé des corbeilles de fruits. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Gibbs n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Tony, et même si il savait qu'il éait vivant, et que c'était le principal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore une fois déçu du manque de considération que semblait lui porter son agent. Même pas un coup de fil pour vérifier qu'il allait mieux, rien. Le NCIS était devenu au fil du temps une famille, ce qui était particulièrement vrai pour lui, Tony, et dans une moindre mesure Abby, puisqu'ils n'entretenaient pas de bonnes relations avec leur famille, ou qu'elle était presque inexistante. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas le silence radio de son second. Qui plus est, ils n'étaient plus seulement collègues. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus amis, et ça rendait tout ça encore plus blessant.

Le mystère s'éclaira cependant lorsqu'il revint travailler, et que ses collègues lui parlèrent de la mission que menaient Teague et Dinozzo. Connaissant le jeune homme presque autant que lui-même, la situation l'inquiétait. Sachant qu'il devait se sentir coupable, il ferait tout pour se racheter, quitte à mettre sa vie ne danger, réaction stupide, mais plus que probable.

Qui plus est, tout ça était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Luke, Mike lui avait dit. L'agent Teague aussi d'ailleurs. Mais savoir qu'un simple gosse avait été manipulé au point de lui tirer dessus, ça le perturbait. Qu'allait devenir le monde si même les enfants n'étaient plus innocents ?

Soudain le téléphone sonna.

\- Oui Tony ? Lança McGee.

Un micro-sourire affleura sur ses lèvres malgré lui lorsque qu'un « Bonjour Patron ! » retentit dans le combiné. Mais une fois raccroché, il réalisa que l'un de ses seuls amis était à l'autre bout du monde, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Et le sourire disparu.

De son côté, Tony fût réellement soulagé d'entendre la voix de Gibbs au téléphone. Cependant, il connaissait son patron, et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix lui laissait penser que quelque chose clochait. Quoi ? Le pauvre Tony n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'avait pas réellement le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais une chose était sûre, savoir que Leroy, puisqu'il l'appelait ainsi - dans sa tête uniquement, il tenait à la vie – était en bonne santé, lui donnait une raison supplémentaire pour se dépêcher de chopper l'enfoiré qui commandait La Vocation.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'encore une fois Daniel Bud leur avait échappé, les deux agents se reposaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, allongés chacun sur leur lit. Soudain, l'agent Teague se redressa et lança :

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait une tête bizarre quand Gibbs a parlé ? Vous êtes pas contents de savoir qu'il peut reprendre le boulot ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Alors quoi Tony ? On fait pas une grimace pareille quand son patron a survécu à une balle et qu'il va bien.

\- C'est pas ça Miranda.

\- Arrêtez de parler par énigmes 5 minutes, sinon je vous promets que la prochaine balle que je tire est pour votre collection de DVD Magnum planqués au fond de votre valise.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Pour toute réponse, la femme haussa les sourcils.

\- Okay, je vous explique. C'est peut-être stupide, mais Gibbs avait une voix bizarre. Je le connais depuis le temps vous savez. Et la seule autre fois où j'ai entendu ce ton-là, il m'a rendu son badge et son arme, et a disparu au Mexique pendant plusieurs mois sans donner de nouvelles.

Et ça m'enchante pas de penser que ça pourrait recommencer vous voyez …

\- Ca fait combien de temps que vous bossez avec lui ?

\- 9 ans, 11 mois, et 10 jours.

\- C'est … Précis.

\- Ca l'est, la date de mon entrée au NCIS est importante pour moi. C'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps au même endroit vous savez.

\- Admettons. Mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant ? Ca s'est si mal passé la dernière fois qu'il est parti ?

\- J'ai pris sa place, et on s'est pas trop mal débrouillés. Mais ça a été très dur à gérer. Gibbs est le genre de personne qu'on ne peut pas remplacer, parce que le remplaçant sera forcément pas assez bien pour prendre sa place. Personne ne peut égaler Gibbs, en tant que patron.

\- Vous exagérez. Il est peut-être génial comme boss, mais personne n'est irremplaçable.

\- Oh si. Si vous répétez ce que je vais vous dire, je serais obligé de vous tuer, alors écoutez bien. Le NCIS, c'est pas juste une agence fédérale qui arrête des criminels, c'est une famille, dysfonctionnelle et recomposée, mais une famille. Ned en faisait partie, comme bien d'autres. Et le pilier de cette famille, c'est Gibbs.

\- Je ne dirais rien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que les autres membres de votre équipe sache ça. C'est bien comme idée, non ? Mon fils en faisait partie ? Et il était qui alors dans votre famille étrange ?

\- Hum … Un cousin je pense, quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas forcément souvent mais qu'on apprécie malgré tout énormément. Peut-être plus un neveu pour Gibbs et Ducky.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de savoir ça. Bon, et si Gibbs est indispensable alors, il est quoi lui ? Et vous ?

\- Lui, c'est le patriarche bien sûr. Moi, je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Alors je crois que vous devriez chercher une réponse à cette question. Quelle est votre relation avec Gibbs exactement ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir.

\- Nous sommes collègues, il est mon patron. Et je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que nous sommes amis dans une certaine mesure. On se connaît par coeur, parce qu'on a bossé ensembles pendant des années.

\- Vous SUPPOSEZ que vous êtes amis ?

\- Hé bien, ce n'est notre genre ni à l'un ni à l'autre de se confier ou … Mais on se connaît et on peut compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de soucis. Donc oui, je suppose qu'on est amis.

\- Vous êtes bizarres au NCIS vous savez. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon fils vous appréciait. Est-ce qu ….

Une sonnerie interrompit la discussion. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux agents repartaient vers la nouvelle planque présumée de Daniel Bud.

 **5 jours plus tard, dans l'avion ramenant Miranda Teague, Antony Dinozzo, et Daniel Bud à Washington**

\- Allez, assis Daniel, ne me provoque pas, j'ai épuisé mes réserves de patience, lâcha l'agent Teague.

\- Mon avocat vous détruira, on ne frappe pas un prévenu !

\- J'ai arrêté l'agent Dinozzo uniquement pour respecter le protocole, mais je vous assure que ça me démange autant que lui. Et il est arrivé très souvent que des criminels se cognent, accidentellement bien sûr, dans des carlingues d'avion de ce genre, alors ne cherchez pas trop.

\- Vous me le paierez !

\- C'est ça oui … fit-elle, moqueuse. Fermez-la et dormez, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.

\- Oh, madame est trop fatiguée ? Je vous ai donné du fil à retordre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Daniel, intervint l'agent Dinozzo, soit vous la fermez, soit je finis ce que j'ai commencé quand on vous a choppé. Et je vous assure que personne ne viendra me chercher d'ennuis pour avoir frappé un terroriste.

\- On est arrivé Madame. On va se poser dans quelques instants.

\- Merci Sergent. Dinozzo, debout, on rentre au bercail !

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Des agents vont récupérer notre ami Daniel à l'atterrissage, il va aller casser les oreilles à quelqu'un d'autre.

Une heure et quelques papiers plus tard, Tony s'étira et bailla.

\- Ca fait du bien de reposer les pieds sur le sol américain. Après plus d'un mois d'absence, je crois que j'ai jamais autant eût envie de prendre une douche et de me poser sur mon canapé.

\- Ca attendra un peu Dinozzo, je viens d'avoir un message de votre directeur, il nous attend pour le débrief le plus vite possible.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir patienter encore un peu pour prendre ma douche. Si c'est le directeur qui le demande …

Arrivés au NCIS, les deux agents épuisés n'eurent même pas le temps de saluer le reste de l'équipe avant de se retrouver entraînés dans des réunions et des réunions, répétant leur compte-rendu à tous les hauts fonctionnaires ayant travaillé avec eux pendant ces cinq semaines.

Enfin arriva le soir, et avec lui, le repos bien mérité.

\- Ce fût un plaisir de travailler avec vous agent Teague, dit Tony en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même Dinozzo, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres conditions, répliqua-t-elle en la lui serrant.

\- Evidemment Madame. Je renouvelle encore une fois mes plus sincères condoléances.

\- Merci. Faites-moi plaisir, essayez de réfléchir à la question que je vous ai posée l'autre jour avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Votre famille le mérite Tony.

\- Merci, répondit-il, ému. Je vais profiter de ma semaine de repos pour le faire.

Puis les deux agents rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés.

L'agent Teague fondit en larmes devant une photo d'elle et de son fils posée sur le montant de la cheminée, et le long travail du deuil commença.

L'agent Dinozzo prit une douche, puis s'écroula dans son lit, épuisé, pour avoir sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis leur départ en Irak, cinq semaines plus tôt.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Je vais aller voir l'épisode 2 avant de vous l'écrire.

Pour les reviews, vous savez où est le bouton, je prends tous les commentaires.

A bientôt !

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent l'esprit de Noël, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je ne sais juste pas encore comment la continuer.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changement

Et voilà, j'ai enfin regardé l'épisode 2, et l'épisode 3 de cette saison 13 !

Ça se confirme, ou je vois du slash partout, ou il y en a partout …

Vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

 _Puis les deux agents rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés._

 _L'agent Teague fondit en larmes devant une photo d'elle et de son fils posée sur le montant de la cheminée, et le long travail du deuil commença._

 _L'agent Dinozzo prit une douche, puis s'écroula dans son lit, épuisé, pour avoir sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis leur départ en Irak, cinq semaines plus tôt._

 _ooooo_

Lorsque Tony revint au bureau après sa semaine de repos, une illumination subite lui fit comprendre ce qui clochait dans la voix de Gibbs au téléphone.

Un COSTUME ! Gibbs portait un COSTUME !

A part sous couverture, le pauvre agent ne l'avait jamais vu habillé aussi classe. Son patron avait même changé de coupe de cheveux.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, l'ex-marine était sacrément perturbé par les récents événements.

Mais au-delà même du côté vestimentaire, son comportement avait changé.

Il n'aurait jamais accepté une enquête aussi hasardeuse sans une raison autre que de rendre service à un collègue, même aussi sympathique que Mitch.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva relégué au bureau, avec tous les dossiers de l'enquête Long à étudier, la lecture du premier lui suffit à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, et à l'inquiéter un peu plus. Gibbs était un homme intègre, peut-être trop, et il protégerait ce jeune Mitch au péril de sa vie. Une dette était une dette, et aux yeux d'un marine, une dette était plus que sacrée.

Et généralement, lorsque le passé de Gibbs faisait son apparition dans une de leurs enquêtes, ça finissait très mal. Seulement, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'y changer grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui parler, et espérer ramener Gibbs à la raison. De toute façon, ils avaient besoin de discuter. Si son patron le laissait au bureau, c'est qu'il lui en voulait encore. Et laisser perdurer une telle situation entre lui et la personne qu'il appréciait sans doute le plus au monde était vraiment hors de question. Cela faisait à peine une demi-journée qu'il était revenu, et la situation était déjà insupportable. Etre en froid avec Leroy était particulièrement douloureux.

Tony avait essayé plusieurs fois de lancer la discussion, livrant ses découvertes au concerné, tentant de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation, mais sans obtenir gain de cause. Après tout, gagner contre Gibbs était presque impossible, un certain nombre de personnes s'y étaient frottés. Mais l'italien s'inquiétait de plus en plus, au point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et maintenant, ils étaient encore partis en le laissant sur la touche. Le patron avait emmené McGee à sa place, tandis qu'il supportait une attente stupide avec Bishop. Puis ils étaient rentrés au bureau, leur mission accomplie, mais Mitch, son pote McGee et Gibbs n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, et l'inquiétude montait. Bien sûr, le boss était un agent super, mais pas infaillible, l'Irak l'avait prouvé une fois de plus, et Tony attendait, anxieux, le moment où toute cette histoire allait déraper.

Bien évidemment, cela ne tarda pas à se produire.

\- Comment va Gibbs ?

\- Gibbs va bien. D'ailleurs moi aussi, merci de t'en inquiéter Tony …

\- Oui, désolé McGee, bien sûr que je suis content que t'ailles bien.

Merde ! Il en était arrivé à oublier son collègue tellement son inquiétude pour Gibbs avait pris le dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bon sang ? C'était sans doute ce que l'agent Teague avait voulu lui dire quand elle lui demandait quelle était sa relation avec Gibbs. Quoi qu'actuellement, il aurait répondu inexistante vu le comportement de l'ex-marine. L'impression de devenir invisible n'était pas vraiment agréable, pas plus que celle que son avis valait autant qu'une vieille chaussette. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent.

ooooo

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage de la morgue, laissant le passage à l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, préoccupé. La personne qui lui était de meilleur conseil dans ces cas-là était son ami Ducky.

\- Ce n'est pas cette affaire qui te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas Jethro ? Dit-il, calmement.

Un simple silence suffit à confirmer l'allégation.

\- C'est le comportement d'Anthony n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas Ducky. Il a l'air de tellement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien pourtant. Pourquoi a-t-il un tel comportement ? Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec Kate ou même Ziva.

\- Parce que tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre mon ami.

\- Je ne comprends pas Duck, répondit Gibbs, perturbé.

\- Au contraire, tu comprends très bien. Tu as le même comportement envers lui, tu le caches juste un peu mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que ressens-tu pour McGee ? l'interrogea Ducky.

\- De l'amitié, de la considération.

\- Bishop ? Mr Palmer ?

\- La même chose.

\- Abby et moi ?

\- De l'affection, de l'amitié. Où veux-tu en venir ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué.

\- Que ressens-tu pour lui ? finit par lui demander son ami.

\- La même chose Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ?

\- Si tu ressens la même chose pour lui que pour moi ou Abby, explique-moi pourquoi tu t'inquiètes toujours plus pour lui que pour aucun autre membre de l'équipe ? Et ne nie pas, je te connais Jethro, tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je … Je n'en ai aucune idée, reconnu l'ex-marine, déboussolé.

\- Eh bien réfléchis à ça, lui conseilla Ducky. Et laisse-lui le temps d'accepter tes changements, lança-t-il, alors que Gibbs lui tournait le dos et repartait.

ooooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Dinozzo était venu le trouver dans son garage, lui révélant que Mitch était parti chez Long malgré sa promesse, lui prouvant encore une fois que l'italien avait eût raison. Il avait manqué de discernement à propos de cette affaire. Et heureusement que ses agents étaient toujours sur ses six, parce que même s'il leur ordonnait le contraire, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le laisserait aller se mettre dans un guêpier pareil sans s'assurer qu'il en ressorte vivant.

Parfois, il réalisait à quel point son équipe était géniale à propos de ça. La plupart des agents auraient juste obéi et seraient rentrés chez eux. Les siens avaient bravés ses ordres pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Leur loyauté à toute épreuve lui faisait chaud au cœur, malgré le fait que ça signifie que les affaires personnelles avaient du mal à le rester.

Tout en préparant ses affaires pour la journée, Gibbs tentait de réfléchir aux dires de son ami légiste. McGee et Bishop n'auraient pas osé désobéir à ses ordres, pas sans être sûrs qu'il était en danger. Donc c'était Dinozzo qui avait pris la décision de « voler à son secours ». Mais pourquoi l'agent avait-il pris cette décision ? Et surtout, depuis quand le connaissait-il assez pour prévoir ce qu'il allait faire ? Selon Ducky, l'amitié ou l'affection n'étaient pas suffisantes pour justifier une telle inquiétude de la part du jeune homme. Mais qu'y avait-il de plus fort que ces deux sentiments !

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas.

L'objet de ses pensées venait justement d'entrer dans son garage, une housse à vêtements dans les bras. Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu prenais ta journée ?

\- Oui, je vais à la mer, et je ne t'emmène pas.

Ce ne serait pas une journée très joyeuse pour Mitch, et il avait promis d'être là. Si Dinozzo venait, il serait capable de sortir une blague de très mauvais goût. Et c'était un moment qu'il avait besoin de vivre seul, ou presque.

\- J'ai … Avec les nouvelles tenues que tu portes, je me suis dis que ça te serais utile, lui lança, hésitant, son agent, en lui tendant la housse à vêtements en cuir. Ça permet de ne pas froisser les vêtements pendant le voyage. J'en avais une qui traînait au fond de mon armoire.

Il acquiesça, acceptant silencieusement l'offre de paix du jeune homme en prenant la housse.

Car c'était clairement le but : lui signifier qu'il acceptait ses changements. Et après tout, il en avait assez d'éviter les conversations, alors si un simple cadeau réglait tout … Ce n'était pas leur genre les grandes discussions après tout, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Tony soupira intérieurement, soulagé que son offre implicite soit acceptée. Il allait enfin pour voir profiter de son week-end sans stresser que son patron le haïsse encore lorsqu'il reviendrait le lundi matin. Abby l'avait invité au bowling, ça lui changerait les idées après les émotions de la veille.

ooooo

\- Et sœur Rosita mène encore ! Tony, tu es en train de te faire pulvériser.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Poussez-vous ma sœur, voyons si je peux égaler votre score.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr BOUM

\- Strike ! Tu vois Abby, je t'avais dit que je gagnerais.

\- La partie n'est pas finie petit impertinent ! rétorqua sœur Rosita. Et je n'ai encore jamais perdu.

Quelques lancers plus tard, Tony et Abby allèrent se restaurer, laissant sœur Rosita triompher, puis enchaîner avec une nouvelle partie, entraînant quelques jeunes avec elle.

\- Pfiou, elle est increvable ta bonne sœur Abs !

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?!

\- Je pensais que t'exagérais moi.

\- Saches, Anthony Dinozzo, que je parles toujours très sérieusement, répondit la gothique, joueuse.

\- C'est noté mademoiselle, assura-t-il en mimant une courbette.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux. Tu t'es réconcilié avec Gibbsou ? l'interrogea son amie.

\- Abs ! L'appelle pas comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il va finir par le savoir.

\- Ne fuis pas la question petit scarabée … susurra-t-elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Réconcilié, je sais pas. Disons qu'on a fait la paix.

\- Bon, c'est cool non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait prendre cet air de chiot constipé quand on parle de Gibbs ?

\- …

\- Tu m'offres un CafPow et je te psychanalyses, d'accord ?

\- C'est pas plutôt le boulot de Ducky ça ?

\- Si tu veux je l'appelles, proposa la jeune fille, taquine.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit très vite Anthony. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire analyser par le docteur alors qu'il ne savait pas où il en était. C'était la meilleure manière de le perturber encore plus.

ooooo

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard, chez Tony**_

De la discussion avec Abby, avait résulté un mal de tête envahissant, et l'idée persistante qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il mette au clair la place qu'il voulait avoir dans leur foutue famille recomposée avant d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne survivrait pas à une troisième psychanalyse improvisée : d'abord l'agent Teague, ensuite Abby, pourquoi pas McGee tant qu'on y est ? Qui plus est, la jeune gothique avait l'air de penser savoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, sans vouloir lui en parler bien sûr, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Face à ses questions répétées, son amie avait riposté en entonnant sans arrêt un chant de Noël, modifié par ses soins, de plus en plus fort, ce qui lui avait valu ce mal de crâne insupportable.

 _« Petit Papa Noël,_

 _Quand tu iras en enfer,_

 _Avec tes cadeaux par milliers,_

 _N'oublie pas mon joli cercueil._

 _Mais avant de partir,_

 _Pense bien à ta lampe de poche,_

 _Dehors, les tueurs sont sans merci,_

 _Je n'les ai pas tous arrêtés ... »_

Bien entendu, étant donné qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, la jeune n'avait pas craché le morceau et la chanson avait retenti un certain nombre de fois avant qu'il s'avoue vaincu. Et en bonus, la chanson lui tournait dans la tête sans arrêt. Il allait falloir qu'il découvre par lui-même ce qu'Abby savait et qui était apparemment juste sous ses yeux. Et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec Gibbs. Encore un mystère à élucider.

Épuisé, l'italien sortit quelques feuilles de papier et nota en vrac tout ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Gibbs déménage

\- Je vais encore me retrouver chef d'équipe, cf ci-dessus

\- Il a encore une famille cachée

\- Shanon et Kelly n'étaient pas mortes ? Pff, non, il n'aurait pas tué Hernandez sinon. Ah moins qu'il l'ignore ? Non, aucune chance qu'Abby le sache dans ce cas. Sauf si elle aidait à les cacher ?

\- Gibbs allait le virer ? Il aurait dit oui sans hésitation quelques jours plus tôt, mais ils avaient fait la paix.

\- Gibbs ne le considérait pas comme un ami ? C'était ce qu'Abby avait sous-entendu. Mais il le considérait comme quoi alors ? Un simple collègue ? Non, ça, ça serait dur à avaler pour Tony, c'est qu'il s'était attaché à son patron quand même. Un fils ? Vu leurs âges, ça serait possible, mais encore une fois, Tony n'espérait pas, il avait assez d'un père ne sachant pas exprimer ses sentiments, un deuxième, ça ferait un peu trop là …

\- Ou alors Gibbs était le père Noël ? Il l'aurait plutôt vu en père Fouettard cela dit.

Et la liste s'allongeait, sans qu'aucune de ses idées, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, la fatigue aidant, ne lui paraisse plus réaliste que les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit sur la feuille, plié dans une position inconfortable, emporté par la fatigue.

ooooo

 _ **Quelques kilomètres plus loin, chez Gibbs**_

La journée avait été forte en émotions. Jeter des cendres à la mer était éprouvant, même si c'était celles d'un homme qu'il avait à peine connu, cet homme avait donné sa vie en protégeant ses filles. Il avait malgré tout bien profité de l'air marin, ça serait une sortie qu'il pourrait prévoir de refaire, peut-être en emmenant Abby, ça plairait sûrement à la jeune scientifique, ou peut-être pourrait-il emmener quelqu'un d'autre.

En se délassant sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Mitch en marchant sur la plage, quelques heures après avoir jeté les cendres.

* Flash Back *

\- Dites Gibbs, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Dinozzo ? avait-il lancé en shootant dans un caillou.

\- Presque 10 ans, pourquoi ?

\- Quand vous l'avez relégué au bureau au début de l'enquête, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il a jeté un regard clairement meurtrier, c'est à moi. Vous avez une idée de pourquoi ?

\- Il a découvert qui était votre père. Et il a décidé qu'il fallait absolument me « protéger » de faire une bêtise, en essayant par tous les moyens de me faire renoncer à l'enquête.

\- Le genre de bêtise que j'ai failli faire ?

\- Oui, ce genre-là. Ou le fait que je suis venu vous retrouver dans la maison de Long sans couverture, ni aucun autre agent assurant mes arrières. Depuis que je me suis fait tirer dessus et que j'ai failli y passer, Dinozzo est un peu trop protecteur avec moi je trouve, ça devient envahissant.

\- Attendez, si vous n'avez pas demandé à ce qu'ils vous suivent, pourquoi l'ont-ils fait ?

\- J'avais même ordonné qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Mais je suppose que Tony a décidé que je ne pourrais pas me protéger tout seul …

\- Vos agents vous sont loyaux à un point, c'est à peine croyable. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait pour réussir ça ?

\- Rien, le NCIS est un genre de famille. Entre gens de la même famille, on s'entraide. Même si actuellement, ils ont un comportement plus envahissant avec moi, surtout lui. Habituellement, il protège l'équipe en entier, là il était clairement concentré sur moi, alors que je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Si il le fait c'est qu'il a une raison, même si vous ne la voyez pas. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas votre genre, mais vous devriez discuter avec lui. Dans un couple, avait conclu le jeune homme avec humour, la communication est essentielle.

\- Peut-être bien, on verra, avait-il répondu, en lui rendant un micro-sourire.

* Fin Flash Back *

La conversation lui avait fait du bien, et l'air pur aussi. Laissant un sourire affleurer sur ses lèvres au souvenir du délicieux café qu'il avait bu après ça, il sortit de la douche, se sécha, et alla se coucher. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je me suis basée sur pas mal de scènes de l'épisode 2.

Je ferais sans doute pareil pour le prochain chapitre, si je trouve du grain à moudre dans le troisième épisode.

Pour ceux que ça dérange, désolé, j'ai tendance à mettre pas mal de dialogues dans ce que j'écris.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite

A bientôt

Lune Sombre


End file.
